


Scribbles and Wishes

by heyyarie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyarie/pseuds/heyyarie
Summary: Baekhyun wishes he would stop the repetitive process of death. But, if it was the only way for him to see Chanyeol, he would gladly let the grim reaper tug him over and over again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Scribbles and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> this work is not proof read so i'm very sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors

Baekhyun hates trial and error. He also hates libraries yet here he was casually scanning the books that he knew he would never read. 

It has been 247 days ever since that damned curse started. He has been stuck in a loop ever since he realized that he was in love with his best friend, Park Chanyeol. How ironic is it that the moment he finally accepted his feelings for Chanyeol will be the day of his death? 

For 247 consecutive days, Baekhyun consistently dies every single time he falls in love with Chanyeol. For 247 days, Chanyeol had no idea that his best friend loved him so much, he was willing to go through the cycle of death every day. 

\--

  
  


Baekhyun once asked the grumpy grim reaper who always takes him to the underworld. Kyungsoo (the grumpy grim reaper) looks so tired every time he comes to fetch Baekhyun making the latter avoid talking to him. Baekhyun was so scared that Kyungsoo might push him off to the fiery pits of hell rather than let him wait in the Middle Station (the place where souls with unfinished business roam around) before his soul gets zapped back in his body. 

“Why do I have to go back every single time?” After three days of gathering his courage, Baekhyun was finally able to ask the wide eyed grim reaper who just stared at him. 

“You have unfinished business in the realm of mortals.” Kyungsoo answered in the same tone he uses whenever he tells Baekhyun it’s time to go. The latter sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. Was he cursed? Was he not supposed to love Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun did everything so that he would be able to live one more day. He tried avoiding Chanyeol but it seems like fate always has its ways for Chanyeol finds him every single time. He even rode the train the whole day only to see Chanyeol waiting for him at the platform before the clock strikes twelve. 

He was flabbergasted to see Chanyeol there but what he said made his heart stop beating (literally). 

_ “I wasn’t able to see you the whole day and I got the feeling that I’ll see you here.” _

\-- 

He was busy reading the titles of the book on the dusty shelf of the library when his eyes caught sight of a very familiar giant. 

Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat. He also felt the tug of the grim reaper’s scythe to his soul. Cursing Chanyeol in his mind, he immediately walked to a different direction, away from Chanyeol. 

There are tons of libraries in Seoul and Chanyeol just has to choose this one. Heck, Baekhyun was so sure that his best friend would never step foot into the library yet there was Chanyeol, busy scanning the shelves. 

Looking at his wrist watch, Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from mumbling that it was way too early for him to die. It’s only 11 am! Trying to hide himself behind bookshelves, Baekhyun tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Stop it,” he silently whispered as he sat on the floor hoping that it would somehow help. He knew he should get out of this place as soon as possible but it seems like his feet stopped working ever since he caught sight of Chanyeol. 

“Please, just let me say that I love him today.” He was hoping that the gods (if they ever exist) will listen to him. Out of 247 days of the cycle of death, Baekhyun wasn’t able to tell Chanyeol what he felt.

He tried writing notes, sending text messages, and even requesting to the radio but it seems like fate was mocking him that he will never be able to tell Chanyeol how much he loves him. 

That’s why he decided that he would avoid Chanyeol today. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

_ Or not. _

His deep voice sounded music to his ears that no matter what Baekhyun did, he could never block out Chanyeol’s voice.

Closing his eyes hoping that maybe, not seeing the love of his life would help calm his beating heart, the distressed lad merely shrugs his shoulders hoping that his best friend would leave him alone. 

Fate or Chanyeol, Baekhyun does not know who is the persistent one when he feels Chanyeol take a seat in the empty space beside him. Their knees were touching and Baekhyun hoped that maybe today will be the day. 

“Do you remember this place?” Chanyeol softly asked as he leaned on the dusty shelf. Baekhyun hummed quietly as he tried to remember what was so special in this place. The two best friends have known each other for more than two decades already so it was hard for Baekhyun to remember what’s with this library and Chanyeol. 

He must have taken a long time to answer since he heard Chanyeol scoffing beside him. 

“I’m hurt, how could you forget the place where we first met?” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, his mouth agape. 

_ How could he be so dumb?  _

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Baekhyun was trying to formulate an explanation for his best friend when he felt Chanyeol dropping something on his lap. It was a thin, old, stained children’s book but Baekhyun remembers it, nonetheless. 

He turned to face his best friend who was grinning from ear to ear. He could sense that Kyungsoo’s presence was near and he was hoping that the grim reaper would give him some time. An additional five seconds would be enough before his soul will be brought to the Middle. 

Opening the book, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. He was right. This was the same book that caused him to scold Chanyeol when they were younger. The pages were already yellow but he could still read the scribbles of the young Chanyeol on the first page.

_ ‘I want to be close with Baekgoo’  _

“You were so dumb back then,” Baekhyun mumbled as his slender fingers outlined Chanyeol’s crappy handwriting. 

“I am not,” his best friend frowned before crossing his arms on his chest childishly, “It did the trick though.” He chuckled proudly, making Baekhyun shake his head at the antics of his friend. 

Flipping through the pages of the old story book that started their friendship when he stopped on a page where he noticed something new. On the page was a beautiful witch and a little girl, but what caught his eyes was a familiar handwriting. It was better than the one on the first page and the moment he finished reading it, Baekhyun knew he lost. 

Looking at his best friend who was still happily smiling beside him, “There’s no Glinda around here so promise to always stay by my side, okay?” 

But before he could answer, the scythe was already tugging onto his soul and he came face to face with the not-so-grumpy Kyungsoo. 

“You’re early today.” The grim reaper commented as he led Baekhyun’s soul. Baekhyun had to blink the tears brimming at the edge of his eyes before choking out a reply, “He’s way too good at making me fall for him.” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, wondering why he was always assigned to this peculiar case. He was about to open the way to the Middle Station when his eyes caught sight of the book Baekhyun was holding a while ago. 

  
Scribbled neatly beside the beautiful witch who was asking the girl what was her wish were the words,  _ I love Baekhyun and I wish that he feels the same. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope that you guys enjoy reading this! pls don't hesitate to leave your thought by commenting. if you want to be mutuals on twitter, you can follow me on @heyyarie!!!


End file.
